


Caught! (Leon x Reader (F))

by Rosa950



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950
Summary: Leon catches you playing with yourself and moaning his name out loud. This really turns him on, and he wastes no time letting you know that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Caught! (Leon x Reader (F))

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess my first Leon/Reader smut was *not* a one-time thing because I found myself wanting to write more. (And to receive validation by posting it lol.) Customary warning that if you are younger than 18 years old or uncomfortable with explicit material, please click away now. If any pronouns or verb tenses are still in the first person (whoops), please let me know so I can fix it asap!
> 
> There's no scene set up this time- we just get straight to the point ;)

"Fuck, (Y/N)!" he gasps as his hips slam against yours, your moans muffled against his neck. "Did you really- _ah_ \- think you could hide it from me for long?" Caught up in the heat of the moment, you whimper, shaking your head as he plows into you. Your eyes are squinting in pleasure as your inner muscles writhe against his prick.

" _Bullshit_ ," Leon growls, gently clapping your ass. "I- _nnnhh_ \- I saw how careless you were on the- _fuck!_ \- bed. Your pretty little legs spread apart, your lewd moans as you stroked your- _oh god_ \- your fucking heat!" He is losing himself to the pleasure, his thrusts becoming harder and faster than what you were used to. It's almost a little painful honestly, but seeing Leon surrender control like this also made it feel so _good_. Explosive bursts of electricity coursed through your body with every needy thrust.

"Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , baby! The way you looked when you tilted your head back and cried out for me..." He grips your hair as he continues to fuck you with loud, wet slaps, showing no signs of stopping. "When you, _ahhh_ , begged me to go deeper and shuddered around your little fingers! Watching that made me so fucking hard," he growled, roughly kissing your neck. Your moans continue to grow sharper, your dripping cunt sucking up and massaging his stiff length.

"Admit it," he gasps as he gets squeezed by your hungry slit. "You wanted- _ah, fuck!_ \- those fingers to be mine! You, _nnnngh_ , got horny and loud so I could- _gah, yes!_ \- find you being naughty and playing with your dripping pussy!"

" _Ohhhh!_ Fuck, yes! Yes, yes, Leon, _ahhh, yes!"_ you babble incoherently as you grip his sensitive nipple, fueling a desperate groan from his throat. His humping grows more erratic as the mattress shakes, and you can feel yourself getting closer.

"I want to hear it, princess," he growls against you. "Say it, or else I won't let you cum. Tell me how much you wanted me!" You whine, the thought of him pulling away now feeling unbearable. It's not a risk you were willing to take.

" _Mmmmm!_ I-it's true!" Your hands tightly grip his arms as he slows, fixing you an intense and lustful gaze. He was testing you, and you knew it. Your words escape frantically between breathy moans.

"T-the very thought of you m-makes me so wet! Oh, Lee! You're such an amazing lover! S-so talented and handsome~" You wriggle against him, your doe eyes begging him to let you have this. Your compliments seemed to work just as well as you hoped. His eyes light up, and he releases a long, husky groan. He immediately starts pounding into you again, his throbbing cock rubbing against your core. You dissolve into cries of ecstasy, feeling your eyes roll back into my head.

" **FUCK**! _GOD, YES!_ Oh, LEON! Please, please make me your good little slut! Y-you're the greatest- _MMMMM!!"_ You moan loudly when he rewards your gasps of praise with wild strokes of your pulsing clit.

"Yeah, babe? You fucking love this, don't you? You love it when I fuck you senseless? When I tease your little bud like that? You dirty girl!"

"AHH, **GOD!!** Yes, Lee, yes! Take me, take me, oh, please: I am all _yours_!"

"You better believe it, (Y/N)!" he hisses, rubbing your clit even harder to get himself off. "You're _my_ slutty sweetheart, and no one else's! _Nnngg, ah,_ ** _fuck!_** Don't stop now, princess: keep begging for me!" The wet slaps become louder, your intimates rubbing and sliding against each other frantically. Your moans and cries of his name leave your lips unceasingly.

" _Fuck, babe!_ _Gah_ , you sound so fucking hot right now, you know that? _Ugh, yes,_ ** _YES!_** Only _I_ can make you feel this good! Me, the Champion of Galar! And don't you forget it! _Ah, ah,_ ** _fuck_** , princess: I can feel it now! I'm gonna cum _real good!_ I'm gonna cum into your needy hole _so_ ** _fucking_** _hard-"_

Your mouth crashes onto his as you tremble around his aching cock. Your lips are frantic around each other as you both reach your peaks, your hips colliding roughly.

"P-please, Champion Leon!" you whine into his mouth, wrapping your legs around him. "I need you _so bad!_ Cum inside of me; _ma_ _ke me_ ** _yours_** _!"_

" _Mmmph, oh,_ ** _YES!_** That's my good little girl! But not... before... _you do!"_ He gasps, reaching down to suck fervently on your tits. Between the pounding in your core, the friction on your clit, and now the sucking of your sensitive buds, you can't take it anymore. Your pussy burns as the waves of pleasure crash over you, and you become consumed by your carnal desires. You cry his name over and over in utter delight, your body trembling as you try to hold your grip around him. Seeing you come undone under him elicits a reciprocal shout of your name and, _oh god_ , how much he loves you and your _beautiful, aching pussy!_ His dick quickly becomes flooded with your juices and further clenched by your inner walls. His hand squeezes your boob as he quickly follows, squirting his milky load into you with vigorous thrusts. His head nuzzles into your neck as you both groan and gasp together in an ecstatic union. You're still riding the waves of your high, every touch and sensation amplified with pleasure. For a beautiful and rapturous eternity, there is nothing but his body wrapped over yours and the warmth of his filling seed.

When his stream finally stops— and thankfully not a moment too soon, as you feel fit to burst— he pulls his limp member out of your sopping slit. You pant into each other for a while as you regain your breath, relishing in the afterglow of orgasm. Without a word, Leon rises, reaching for the small hand towel he grabbed earlier. With a blissful sigh, he leans down and dutifully wipes up your dripping juices. His touch is so tender and gentle compared to his earlier passion, and he murmurs an apology for being so rough with you.

"There we go," he murmurs, tossing the soaked garment over his shoulder. You smile weakly as he crawls back into bed with you, pressing chaste kisses against your burning face.

"Thank you, Leon," you coo, your arms wrapping behind his neck. "That was amazing. You're so good to me."

He chuckles softly, stroking your breasts softly. "And you to me. You really became my cheerleader this time."

"Only because you were dragging it out of me," you tease, cupping his face and sliding your lips over his in a lazy manner. You feel him smirk against you.

"Seeing you play with yourself like that... I don't know, it just snapped something inside of me," he purred. "I'm afraid it may happen again if I catch you being... _naughty_."

"Oh, I'm _counting_ on it," you whisper back with a devious smile.


End file.
